<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Dream by honeylavenderlatte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645176">Once Upon a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylavenderlatte/pseuds/honeylavenderlatte'>honeylavenderlatte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/M, Past Lives, Pre-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylavenderlatte/pseuds/honeylavenderlatte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam...</i>
</p><p>In which Byleth's first day of teaching invokes memories of a time long gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a quick glance from across the room – that’s all it takes for her to know. She knows she's seen them before. Those eyes, so familiar, so <em>blue</em>. Blue like the tapestries that hung regally outside the classroom entrance, blue like the fur-trimmed cape that someone once draped across her shoulders, a sensation that was so comforting, so warm…</p><p>She watches as he interacts with the rest of his classmates, observing as a blonde girl dutifully lectures her red-headed companion while a raven-haired youth adds the occasional scathing remark. The rest of the students laugh as they watch the interaction play out and she finds herself suddenly enveloped in a wave of nostalgia. The sight of all eight of them huddled up in a circle invokes a sense of familiarity within her, as if she had witnessed this scene countless times before. It leaves her feeling happy, amused, and a little bit lonely.</p><p>As the laughing continues, she realizes that she can distinguish <em>his</em> laugh amongst the others. It is polite and somewhat husky; it sounds deliberate, and even a bit forced. Still, it is the very sound of his laugh that compels her to recall yet another memory, of another time and another place.</p><p>It reminds her of a secret meeting atop the Goddess Tower.</p><p>The night was beautiful and quite mild for what had otherwise been a chilly winter during the Ethereal Moon. As if wanting to live up to the name the season had bestowed upon it, the moon was out in full, bathing the land in its soft, sublime glow. Within the fragments of this memory, she can make out the muted melodies coming from the ballroom below. She remembers him standing in front of her, recalls the way he gazed at her as she felt a strange tug where her heart should have been. It was a warm and somewhat overwhelming sensation, unlike one she had ever felt before. And it was during that very moment where he made a promise – a promise of forever – a promise which he so quickly dismissed with another laugh, saying it was something he wasn’t meant to keep.</p><p>The church bells of the monastery ring and echo off the walls of the Officer’s Academy, breaking her trance and releasing her from her memories.</p><p>
  <em>Memories?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Were</em>
  </strong>
  <em> those memories?</em>
</p><p>Regardless, she knows it is time to begin. With a deep breath and a quick nod to herself, she holds her head high and walks into the classroom.</p><p>The class is silent now, the sound of her heels against the stone floor drawing the attention of students as their gazes follow her from the entryway to her desk.</p><p>She turns around to face her new pupils, glancing around until she accidentally catches the curious gaze of the blond house leader.</p><p>
  <em>Blue. Just like…</em>
</p><p>"Good morning, everyone. My name is Byleth Eisner and I will be your professor for the rest of the year.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As the title suggests, this fic is loosely based off the lyrics to "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty (1959). Once again, I keep associating Dimileth with music from Disney movies haha. But ever since battling Dimitri for the first time after starting a non-Blue Lions route, I had this idea in my head where Byleth remembers instances of Dima from back in her BL days (in another timeline??) but it all comes rushing back right before she deals the final blow. And of course I thought this song suited the idea well.</p><p>Also, thanks for making it to the end and I hope you all stay safe and healthy in these trying times.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>